The Warped City
by Kikizehfox
Summary: Crap crossover fic. But I haven't put anything on here in a while, so enjoy


AN/Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Batman. This is just a quick fic I wrote with my OCs with a twisted version of Gotham and everyone else. I may go in and add more chapters, but the story wont be in order.

~-x-~

Kikite felt herself wince as He grabbed her by the collar, forcing her to her tippy toes. He didn't remember caution the way he used to. He barely remembered himself.

"What did you call me?" He demanded, his voice a low growl. Kikite watched him with terrified eyes. She'd slipped up! It was a mistake! He'd called him that for years and never had an issue.

"R-Rikuto…" She stammered out, "I called you by the name of my husband. Stupid mistake, you're just a shell of him." She was terrified. She wasn't supposed to be afraid of him. Love and fear were different, right? Everything had been backwards since they'd come to this nutso town. Gotham. It was supposed to be a nice place. Really it had turned out to be a nightmare. Something in this city broke people. It broke her husband, her knight. It shattered him and rebuilt him into worse scum than Deruku.

"If you thought I was just a shell you wouldn't still be wearing the ring." There was a challenge in His eyes. Kikite didn't know what to call him anymore. 'Mistah J' usually spared her from things like this. But she knew his real name, and it had slipped out of her mouth more than once. 'Pumpkin' usually was alright, along with any other pet names. She just didn't think he deserved them anymore. Her love would never hurt her, this shell had.

"I guess I'm hoping he's still in there, somewhere." Kikite hated this twisted vision of Gotham. She hated what it had done. And she couldn't understand why she hadn't broken when everyone else –had-. She was thrown against the wall, a small 'ooph!' coming out of her mouth before she could restrain it. His back was to her.

"Don't call me that –again- or you and your mutts are both out of here." He snarled, leaving her alone there, against the wall. Kikite ran a hand through her hair, watching as Nitro and Groggy came out of hiding. Poor Groggy was scarred up a hell of a lot worse than Nitro was. Groggy had been broken by Riku, finally. Kite was almost glad. She got hurt worse if either dog attempted to step in anyway.

"Kite… Why don't we just leave? We can get out of here, and find Suki and your mom. This is nuts." Groggy spoke softly, leveling his eyes with Kikite. Poor Suki had to feel abandoned by now, both of her parents and her dogs gone for nearly a year and a half. And the mental connection was busted somehow, on top of both humans being unable to use their magic.

"You know I won't leave him…" Kikite sighed, rubbing Nitro's head as he tried to nuzzle her arm.

"B-but Mommy… Daddy keeps hurting you…" Nitro whimpered. Even the poor puppy could see it.

"I promised to be there for the good times and he bad. I'm gonna keep my promise. C'mon, 'Mistah J' is probably waiting. Kikite forced herself up, wobbly legged and weak. She was just so –afraid-. She hated herself for being so weak. She pushed open the door and headed inside, looking around for 'the love of her life'.

~-x-~

Kikite slid under the door as it was closing, the door slamming shut just as her head slid out with the rest of her body. She started laughing, still hearing gunshots slamming into he closed door. She got up, dusting herself off. Crime was new, but she wanted to impress Rik-_Joker. _She frowned, sighing and heading for where she was supposed to meeting the van. She felt stupid in the outfit she wore. A red and black spandex suit with matching clown makeup and jester hat. It was ridiculous.

"Hello there, princess." Kikite winced as one of His associates greeted her from the passanger seat. She hated sitting in the back. She glared at the man calmly, trying not to call her warped ex-friend by his real name.

"Riddler." _Rekkie you –asshat-._ A split personality disorder worse than her own. Cyberwave had been no where to be seen in this warped world she was in. Perhaps Lucis had sent the once-silver haired to look for them, and he had just been swallowed by the same madness as Riku? He never mentioned Wave, so that was what Kikite was left to assume what had happened.

"Awww, no cheery grins for me today Princess?" Rekkie mock pouted, the amusement still glimmering in blue eyes.

"'Riddle me this'" Kikite mocked in return, "To what do I owe the annoyance of your presence?" She scowled ahead, her stolen prize victory utterly forgotten.

"Joker has something planned and asked for my assistance." 'Riddler' answered, not at all bothered by her hostility. He tipped his hat further over her face. "Riddle –me- this, did you grab what you were supposed to?"

"Of course." Kikite spoke simply. The car lapsed into silence.

~-x-~

Riku. Joker. Who was he supposed to be again? Kikite couldn't remember. He was dealing with 'Batman' though. She had her own problems to deal with.

It was raining. She'd lost her hat, and now her hair was matting to her head and water dripped into her eyes. The gun she was holding was aimed for 'Robin' and 'Batgirl'. She recognized them both. Frozen from the wind and rain, they didn't know who she was. And she didn't know what to do.

"Suki, Fang…" Batgirl and Robin respectively, "It's me, Kikite." Kikite placed the gun down. Fuck Joker. Fuck Gotham. Kikite wanted to hold her little girl, she damn sure wasn't going to let the Gotham madness ruin that.

"M-momma?" Suki asked, taking a step forward. She sounded so hopeful it killed Kite inside.

"Primus, Su-su, you grew so much." Kikite shifted forward another step. Suki practically tackled her, apparently recognizing her mother. Relieved, Kikite hugged Suki. Nothing better be stupid enough to try and ruin this moment. Kikite nudged the stupid looking bat had and mask off of her daughter's head, smiling at the beautiful blond hair and eyes that matched her own.

"Momma, I missed you." Suki whimpered, smiling, "We came her to find you and dad. We had to pull this stupid stuff to fit in though… I didn't think we'd really find you!" Suki answered, going back to hiding her face against her mother's chest. Kikite just hugged Suki.

"Kite, you look like –shit-." Fang commented, pulling off the mask on his face and wiping hair and rain away, "I can't even recognize you. You can't be that old, shit it's only been ten years!"

"Thanks mutt. How are the sparklings?" Kikite grinned at Fang. Ten years? That's how long she'd been dealing with this slag? Seemed longer. But everything was okay now. She was cuddling her baby girl close. Suki was alive and appeared to even be healthy. Kikite glanced over at Joker, feeling her heart freeze. Batman had a gun out and aimed for her husband. The Riddler had the same. Had she really been that distracted? "Suki, stay here." Kikite ordered softly. She ran, slamming herself into Rekkie, knocking him off balance and sending the gun flying.

"Momma!" Kikite picked herself up, feeling bad for scaring her daughter. She turned herself to glare at the Batman, unsure if she would be able to pull that off again. She'd probably caused Rekkie to hit his head pretty hard. Riku was just a little bit closer. The gun raised and Kikite acted impulsively. She tried to shove Riku out of the way, but her forward momentum had her tripping over the curb on the roof. Pain exploded across her back as the gun rang out, and she began the plummet to the street below. She crossed her arms in front of her face, squeezing her eyes shut.

The rush of pain she got next wasn't the one she was expecting. She landed on her back, the pain mostly coming from the gravel grinding into her bullet wound. Kikite immediately rolled on to her side. Kikite opened her eyes slowly, realizing she was on the roof again. She felt familiar healing magic working on her.

"Fuck! Mom, I'm so sorry! I didn't know how else to help you!" Suki was blubbering at her. Kikite relaxed a little.

"It's fine, sweetie. That was a great idea." Kikite answered, doing the best to keep the pain out of her voice. She didn't bother with the motherly lecture about Suki watching her mouth. Kikite couldn't give less of a damn in that moment. Kikite was distracted when she was hauled up by the collar by none other than the Joker.

"You ruined my shot! I had him!" Kikite was thrown like a ragdoll. He body slammed into the structure that covered the stairwell from the great outdoors. "I could have finally killed that fucker and you ruined it!" Kikite was hauled up, and pinned by the throat to the wall she'd slammed into. Kikite squirmed.

"I saved your life! Serrie's a deadly shot and you know it!" Kikite barely managed to choke out. Her voice was squeaky from lack of air.

"Momma!" The desperate tone in Suki's voice made Kikite long to act, "Daddy, what are you doing? You're hurting her!" Kikite could hear her daughter approaching.

"Suki… Stop!" She could barely get enough air to squeak out her request. She doubted Suki would hear. Kikite met Riku's eyes with her own, wishing she could make him let her go. She wanted her husband back now more than ever.

"Daddy please!" Suki sounded so desperate. Fang had grabbed Suki to stop her. Serrie had her gun aimed. Kikite saw something change in Riku's eyes right than, and the pressure on her neck was relieved. Kikite hit her knees almost in time with Riku, hugging him tightly and knowing she had her husband back by the soft sobs she could hear and the way he was shaking.

"Princess… Princess, I'm so sorry. I-I almost killed you. I'm sorry." Riku whimpered, hugging her tightly. Hugging her –properly- was more the term Kikite was thinking of. Kikite nuzzled against her husband's neck.

"That wasn't you…" Kikite whispered, suddenly hearing another gunshot. Pain seared through her skull for a split second before everything went black.

~-x-~

Kikite opened her eyes, blinking in confusion. She was in… Her's and Riku's room? She was completely dry and warm. She tried to sit up, her back aching. She had a pounding headache as well. She glanced around, weeing Riku and Suki had both curled up on a wooden chair. Suki looked comphy, though Riku did not. They were both sound asleep. Kikite straightened a bit more, back hurting from her apparently still existent bullet wound. She remembered what really happened slowly, however long she'd been out taking its toll.

_Kikite had known everything was going to go to hell the moment Nebula walked into that restaurant. Kikite and Riku had ducked their heads and tried to act normal, asking for their check as soon as she and her party were lead into the smoking section. The wait for the slip of paper had been jittery. So much for a nice night out together while Lucis watched Suki._

_The check came, they paid, and got up to leave. Which was when a bullet planted itself in the wall, whizzing past both Kikite and Riku's faces. Kikite glanced over at the shooter. One of Neblua's party. Kikite slowly tried to shift around the table to be near Riku. They needed to leave. If they could get into the panicked crowd, in the middle somewhere, they'd probably be able to make the dash back to where Wave and Rekkie were waiting, and from there on they'd be safe. Kikite's hand caught Riku's, and temporary relief flooded her. They might get out of this._

_Another bullet flew past her head. As if that were their signal, they both ran into the crowd. Riku kept his grip on his wife's hand, half afraid he loose her among the crowd. She stayed with him though, and they were both relieved as they burst into the cold night air. They were among the stragglers getting out, running for the safety of the green Cybertronian that happened to be closer. They were stopped short by a gunman stepping between them and Cyberwave._

"_Get out of our way." Riku ordered, stepping defensively in front of his princess. He wished he'd brought his sai, or could magically summon them the way Kikite could summon her sword. Kikite turned, hearing another gun getting cocked behind her. Another gunman was standing there. Several shots went off. Riku and Kikite were both forced to hit the ground to avoid getting shot. The one that had been in front of Riku had fallen._

"_Kite, Riku, move!" Rekkie barked both his and Cyberwave's human forms out with weapons drawn. The two humans got up and ran, Kikite only half a step behind her husband. Another gunshot rang out, and Kikite fell again, a bullet lodged in her back, right where her heart would be. Everything cut to black before she could reply to more gunshots and her husband's panicked voice begging her to be alright._

~-x-~

Clearly, they'd managed to help her. Although she'd apparently been out for a while. Not terribly long, as Suki was still young. Kikite glanced out the window as Sunrise came, Suki and Riku both still asleep. Riku was the first of the pair to wake up, looking startled to see his wife awake. Riku glanced down at Suki, gently carrying their daughter to her room before coming back. He hugged Kikite carefully. Kikite hugged him back, as tightly as she could without hurting herself. Riku kissed her, a little bit harder out of the fear and worry that had dominated him the entire time his wife was out.

"I'm sorry…" Kikite's voice was rough, but Riku was just relieved to hear her.

"Don't apologize, this isn't your fault Kikite." Riku spoke sternly, quickly losing it, "I'm so glad you're alright…" He wasn't planning on ever letting her go if given the option. She didn't seem to be protesting.

Pretty soon Riku found himself lying next to her, 'spooning' her. She had fallen back asleep, and Riku didn't mind. She'd probably wake up a lot quicker now. He kissed her cheek gently, careful not to disturb her. He closed his eyes, waiting to follow her into sleep.


End file.
